The present invention relates generally to GPS-based positioning using V2V collaboration.
A Global Positioning System (GPS) operates by tracking line of sight signals. Line of sight propagation transmits and receives signals only when the receiving devices are in view of each other without any obstacle or obstruction therebetween. An example of a line of sight transmission signal is that used by GPS devices to receive satellite transmission for vehicles.
A GPS receiving device requires a respective minimum number of signals to obtain a high confidence level that the determined position is accurate with minimal errors. A GPS receiver typically must receive unobstructed signals from a minimum of four or more satellites to accurately determine its position. However, in many instances, natural obstructions (e.g., trees, hills, weather) or man-made obstructions (e.g., buildings) may reduce the optimum number of satellites required to accurately determine a position of the receiving device.
In addition, other factors contributing to the accuracy of the receiver may include, but are not limited to, atmospheric delays, clock errors, orbital errors, and multi-path signals. These may require more than the optimal number of satellites available to accurately determine the position of the receiver.
When determining a respective GPS position of a vehicle, if a determination is made that the receiving device of a vehicle is obtaining less than the optimal number of satellite signals than desired, then GPS data can be obtained from other vehicles to enhance the confidence level of the vehicle receiver having less than the optimum number of satellites. However, an issue presents itself when less than an optimal number of satellites signals are obtained and a determination needs to be made as to what other positioning data might be relied on.